Sabotage
by Hoovergal
Summary: Aww...Mokuba has his first girlfriend, who he really likes. But what he doesn't know, is that she is evil, and continously tries to ruin Kaiba,and it's working. So how can Kaiba pin her, get her in trouble, save his company, all without hurting Mokuba?
1. Chapter 1

**Kaiba pulled up to the circular driveway in front of Mokuba's school, in his cool red Ferrari. In any other school, this sight would be amazing, but in Domino City, Japan, it was just another day. Everybody knew that Kaiba _always_ arrived in style, and this wasn't any different. **

**Mokuba's school was a brick building with vines up the sides, and Domino City Middle Schoolwas written in stone above the massive wooden front door, and iron gate. It was like a picture on a brochure, really beautiful and old fashioned. **

**"Bye Mokuba," Kaiba said. **

**"Bye Seto," Mokuba waved.**

**Kaiba drove away to get to, wherever, and Mokuba walked down the cobblestone pathway. He casually bumped fists with people who pasted by him, and then the cheerleaders waved and giggled. **

**"Hi Mokuba," They all sang in unison. Sometimes having a hot, rich, and powerful older brother had its perks. Then he met up with his best friend, Kane.**

**"Hey, Kane," Mokuba greeted, by, again, pounding fists.**

**"What up," Kane responded back.**

**_Riiiiing_**

**"I'll tell you what's up. We better get to homebase before Mr. Kuroki kills us!" Mokuba told his friend. **

**They rushed to their lockers and to homebase, with a bunch of other late kids, well more like the entire school. See, people where rarely on time, only the geeks were. Students waited for their friends, chatted, and_ then_ got to class. It's just if you were really late, then that's when you get in trouble. But on the way to class, something weird happened. Mokuba saw the most beautiful girl he ever, but just for a split second. After all, if he has to love someone, it's going to have to wait until after class. **


	2. Chapter 2

**After sitting through another boring class of math with Mr. Kuroki, it was time for science. Surprisingly, Mokuba liked science. He got to blow up stuff without getting in trouble for it. But now he got a new reason to like it, that girl was there, and sitting right next to him. **

**"Hey, I'm Mokuba," He announced, as he politely put his had out for her to shake. **

**She shook his hand and smiled, "Hello, I'm Melody, Mel for short. I just moved here from the US." **

**"Oh well, nice to meet you, Mel," Mokuba managed to say. He could hardly speak. He was mesmerized by the sweet, innocent tone of her voice, and the softness of her petite hand. Not to mention her physical beauty. She had aqua-blue eyes, and golden blonde hair that shined when she moved. Her teeth where pearly white, and perfectly straight, and her smile lit up her entire face. It was hard to believe a girl like that existed! **

**"Um, you can let go of my hand now…" She said, but in a polite way.**

**Mokuba quickly pulled his hand back, shook his head, and was brought back to reality. **

**"Huh? Oh, sorry…" He blushed, looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck. What an idiot, he met her two minutes and he already embarrassed himself. A new record. **

**She could obviously sense he was humiliated, because she lifted up his chin with her forefinger, smiled and said, "It's okay, don't be embarrassed, I'm a daydreamer too."**

**Now he blushed even more, he must have looked like a beet by now.**

**"Quiet class, quiet. As much as it pains you to learn, I must teach you science, and then you can do whatever the hell you want. So just at least pretend to pay attention, and act like you give a crap," Mr. Tan stated. He was the coolest teacher in the entire school, and there wasn't one student who didn't want to have him. He had short spiky black hair, with bleached tips, he was tall, muscular, and was about twenty-two or twenty-three. He was funny, cool, nice, and made learning fun. Also an easy "A" if you play your cards right. **

**Mel looked confused and leaned over to Mokuba.**

**"Is _he_ the teacher? He looks like a teenager. Do we actually learn in this class?" She whispered, like she actually wanted to learn. **

**"Eh….." He responded, while shaking is hand side to side to say "kind of". **

**She just rolled her gorgeous eyes and went back to listening. **

**_No way. This girl is perfect and smart? I don't know who brought me her, but THANK YOU! _Mokuba thought. **

**At the end of class, Mokuba tried something that he normally would never do. He waited for her. He wanted to ask her out, but he didn't even know her! He quickly changed his mind thinking that he is not as great as his brother, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. **

**"Um….Mokuba? Were you waiting for me?" She questioned him. She seemed surprised though, like no other guys noticed her. He found that _very_ hard to believe. **

**"Um...well….kind of…," Mokuba looked down and shuffled his feet. Since when does "Mr. Cool" get all gooey over one girl? Love is so frustrating. Whoa, love? He couldn't possibly be in love yet. He didn't even know her last name!**

**"Aww, you're so sweet! I'm sorry to be nosey, but why? I mean I never had a guy wait for _me_ or even pay attention to me before, there's nothing special about me," She explained. **

**_No guy has ever waited for her? No guy has looked at her? She's so incredibly hot! There must be something wrong with her then. Maybe I should get out of this. But then again….maybe I should just go for it. I got to find out what's wrong with her before I can ditch her, _Mokuba thought, he was really confused.**

**Mel covered her mouth and giggled, "You're daydreaming again." **

**"Oh, sorry. If I do that again feel free to hit me," He offered. **

**She just rolled her eyes and giggled again, "I'll hold you to that. Anyway, will you answer my question, so I can get to gym on time?" She asked, although it was rhetorical. He _was_ going to answer her question. **

**"Well, you see, I kinda wanted to know if…maybe, you wanted to see a movie with me," He stuttered, trying to find the right words.**

**"That's really nice of you, but…" She paused, "I barely know you. I mean I don't even know your last name."**

**"Oh, well I understand. It was kind of stupid I guess. My last name is Kaiba though. Mokuba Kaiba," He was embarrassed and a little ashamed of himself. He had better manners than that. He couldn't believe how shallow he was! He didn't even know this girl, but she was beautiful. Ugh. He started to walk away. **

**Mel hurried to catch up with him, and turned him around, "But that doesn't mean you can't ask me out again," She quickly added, "I just want to be friends first. Wait; are you related to Seto Kaiba?" **

**Mokuba let out a sigh, once again he was known as "being related to Seto Kaiba", "Yup, I'm his little brother." **

**"Cool, must be tough having a brother like that. I mean you must feel small, no offence. Anyway, you can still walk me to class if you want. Plus we are already like a minute late, so I would rather walk in with you then nobody. Once again, no offence," She pointed out. **

**"Kay," He answered.**

**_Yes, this is his little brother. I'm in, I'm totally in. All I have to do is flaunt my stuff and giggle every so often, and I can finally get into Kaiba Corp. This is the perfect plan. _Mel thought as they trotted down the cement stairs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mel's POV**

**My driver pulled up to my huge mansion. I loved it. I was a 3 story brick house, taking up 9 acres. It has a tennis court, an indoor and outdoor pool, 12 bedrooms-for who I don't know- 7.5 baths, 2 kitchens, a game room, a workout room, and I don't know what else. I didn't explore all of it yet.**

**_Mom loved this house,_ I thought, trying not to cry, because truth-be-told, I really didn't know she loved this house, it's what I heard. My mom died a few days after I was born, from a disease, but I was sent to live with my aunt. You would think that my dad would have kept me, but he couldn't. He worked too hard and too late in his business in dueling, or something. Then, my aunt died, so I'm here, living with my father. I barely know the guy! My mom died days after they were married so I was sent to my aunt's house when I was just under one-year-old. I only know him by pictures, and I saw him once. **

**I sighed.**

**I can still feel my mom's presence here. I did live in this house before, when I was a baby. But I was too little to remember. I wish I did though.**

**"Would you like to stay in the car Miss. Melody?" James, the driver, asked. **

**"Oh, no, I'm getting out…if you would move!" I pushed the man out of my way, and marched up the driveway to the house. I didn't mean to be that angry, I'm usually not. Well, I wasn't at all until I met my dad. He told me that it was the Kaiba's fault my mom wasn't here. And after meeting Mokuba, I was switched to evil mode. **

**I walked up the marble steps, leading up to the door, and let Anthony open the door for me. When I stepped inside, I heard two voices, one of which was my father's. Being the nosy twelve-year-old I am, I decided to eavesdrop. They were coming from the study, not very far from where I was standing, so I snuck up to the door, and pressed my ear against it. I knew other maids were wondering what I was doing, but they were smart enough not to say a word. If they did, they would get me in trouble, and if I got in trouble, I would get upset, and if I got upset then they would get it from my father. His philosophy was if I'm happy, I do what he wants. That's not completely true, but I want him to think that it is. **

**"I _told_ you! She will do it once she goes out with him! She just went to his school today, and she isn't even home yet! Just give it some time!" My dad shouted. **

**"We don't have time! The big deal is in two weeks! She has to do it now!" The other man shouted.**

**"That Kaiba kid is the only key we have. If she goes in by herself, she will get caught. She has to be with the kid," My father explained.**

**They were talking about me, they were talking about Mokuba, and they were talking about the plan. I'm actually excited. I mean I get to do spy work and stuff. Not to mention the reward, my mom. How he would get her back to life, I do not know, but I didn't care. I just want her.**

**"Ok, fine. Once she goes out with this boy, what will happen? I don't think Kaiba will let a little girl just snoop around his office," The other man said.**

**"God, Damien, I don't know what I hire you for," My father mumbled, "The kid! Mokuba! Kaiba won't even touch her!"**

**There was a pause, probably where Damien gave my dad a confused look. **

**"Oh god Damien! Do I really have to explain this again! I just told you this! OK, I'll explain it one last time. The only person Kaiba cares about is Mokuba; he would never want to hurt him. So if Melody goes out with Mokuba, and does what we tell her to do, nothing can ever happen to her. Kaiba cares too much about Mokuba to hurt him by telling him it's her. Not to mention he won't have any evidence," He explained, _really_ slowly.**

**"Oh! I get it! Good plan! But like I said, it better happen fast. If Kaiba seals that deal, we are through. So make it work!" Damien shouted.**

**I figured this was the end of the meeting, so I dashed into the kitchen and pulled out a snack, and sat at the granite counter, to seem like I was there the whole time. Ha! I was right. Just after I ran in here, they came out. **

**"Hi dad," I greeted. He walked right past me. I guess he still wasn't used to having me around. **

**"Huh? Oh hi Melody. Didn't see you there," He told me, "So how did it go today? Did you meet the boy I told you about?"**

**"Oh yes, actually I did. His name is Mokuba, right? Kaiba's little brother?" I asked. **

**His face lit up, and he scooted in the wooden barstool next to me. **

**"Yes, yes, that's right. Did he say anything? Did he ask you out?" My dad questioned, in a more excited tone this time.**

**"He seemed to like me a lot. Every time I spoke, he seemed to go off to this la-la land, I'm guessing about me. And then…."**

**"Yes, yes…" My father was acting like a little kid waiting for an answer to a big decision by his parents. **

**"My assumptions were true, when he waited for me after class. Then he asked me out. It was cute really, he got all nervous, and-"  
He snapped his finger in front of my face. **

**"You said yes right?" He asked, in a serious tone. **

**"Heh, heh, well funny story….. I kind of said the opposite of yes…" I said as I waited for the human volcano to erupt. And it did. **

**"You said no! How could you do this to me! To us! To your mother! Do you care nothing about her! We are ruined and it's all your fault!" He screamed. He was about to storm out of the room when…**

**"WAIT!" I shouted, "There's a reason I said no. I told him that I wanted to get to know him some more, and then he could ask me out again. This way I can learn more about his brother, and still go out with him," I took a deep breath, hoping that this would work. **

**He sat back down. **

**"Hmm, I must say, you are smarter then I thought Melody. He seemed like he would ask you out again right?" **

**I nodded. **

**"Good. Nice work. You are a good thinker," He complimented, patted my head, and then walked out of the room. **

**_Phew. That was close. _ I thought as I wiped pretend sweat off my forehead.**


	4. Chapter 4

Mel was dropped off to school in a nice very cool….yellow bus. Her driver was taking a "leave of absence", a.k.a, was fired. Her father was too lazy to get someone else to get another one yet, so she was on the bus. She was fine with that, it was a better chance to test if she was gorgeous, and it worked. Her white off the shoulder short sleeve small V-neck top with a spaghetti strap tank underneath, with ripped jean short shorts, a red and white cherry scarf belt, and one red beaded necklace and once white beaded necklace wrapped around her neck twice, but still fell just above her shorts, cherry earrings, the perfect makeup and sloppy bun hair, blue Louie Vuiton flip-flops, outfit, was to die for. This outfit was hot! Not to mention she had the entire package, big boobs, big butt, nice legs, skinny, etc. She turned heads. She couldn't help grinning at the thought of how the guys Mokuba would react. She made a mental note to thank her fashion coordinator after school. Hey, she was a girl on a mission! She _had_ to look good, even if she technically didn't do it herself.

She got off the bus and walked down the walkway. With every step another guy's turned a head. With ever step another guy gave her the once over. Even a few guys whistled! She was _defiantly_ flaunting it.

Step one: look hot…, check.

"Hey Mokuba," She greeted as she stopped next to him, to engage in the conversation… or stop it.

"Um…hey…, what's up?" He was shocked. I mean whoa! A very hot girl, who he liked, just stopped to see _him_. Talk about luck.

Only it wasn't luck. It was a plan.

"Oh nothing much. I just thought I would say 'hi' to a friend. Oh…I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" She asked, knowing full well that she did.

"No, you started something, babe, and it happens to be in the pants," One of Mokuba's friend whispered to another friend. Mokuba elbowed him, hard. The friend didn't seem to mind.

"Excuse me? I missed that," She stated, even though she heard.

"Oh nothing…." He responded.

She just gave him a confused look and turned back to Mokuba.

"Umm, Mokuba, can you help me find my locker? Yesterday another student helped me, but I don't remember where it is," She asked, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sure, no problem, I'll see you later guys," Mokuba linked arms with Mel, and waved good-bye. As they left they could hear faint "Aw man"'s, "darn it"'s etc.

"Sorry about my friends, they can be immature sometimes, don't judge me by them, please," Mokuba told her.

"Oh it's fine, I won't judge you. Thanks again for walking me to my locker. This school is so big, and it helps to have a guide, especially one as cute as you," She giggled. Mokuba blushed. Whoa, this was perfect.

"Um, thanks…here's you locker, I'll see you during science…bye," He walked away.

_Oh my god! She freakin' called me cute! This is great! Maybe I'll ask her to the dance this Friday. But first I got to tell her about myself, so she doesn't have an excuse again. _ Mokuba thought.

"Ok class, we are going to do a little science lab, so you need lab partners," Mr. Tan explained, "And here's the best part, I'm choosing! Yay!"

Everyone in the class moaned.

"Oh you guys will live. I didn't choose horrible partners for you. And think about it, most of you lazy-bum's will get an A if I choose you the right person. It's much better getting and A with a bad partner, than failing with a friend."

The class shrugged in agreement.

"Ok then, here we go. Kane and Akira, Kisho and Amy, Raidon and Takara, Naomi and Greg, Yuri and Haru, Blake and Jenny, Danye and Kai, Jiro and Hana, Mimi and Yukio, and finally…. "

_Oh my god, that leaves me and-_Mokuba thought

"…Mokuba and Melody. Now I'm going to hand out the sheets and materials, have fun, and try not to kill yourselves," Mr. Tan finished.

"Cool, looks like we are partners!" Mel walked over to the lab tables and approached Mokuba, "Now I don't know how anything is, that's what sucks about coming in so late."

"Don't worry, I'm here to help," He smiled.

As they are doing the experiment…..

"So, tell me about yourself, I don't know much about you Mr. Mysterious," Mel joked.

"Um…ok… I'm Mokuba Kaiba, I have an 18 year old older brother, named Seto, but only I can call him that, everyone else calls him Kaiba. Um…my parents died when I was little…,"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. My mom died days after I was born, so I kinda know how you feel," She explained.

"Yeah, it sucks. I live with my brother in our huge house. He works a lot, so I don't get to see him that much, but I like him. Have you heard of Kaiba Corp.?" He asked.

"Um, no, what is it?" She was lying straight through her pearly white teeth.

**BOOSH**! A puff of smoke blew right up in there faces.

Mokuba coughed, "I don't think (cough) that was right…."

"Same," She coughed back.

Mokuba tried to see what went wrong on the sheet, but kept talking.

"Well, Kaiba Corp is, like all about dueling, do you know what _that_ is?" Mokuba questioned.

"Not a clue," This time she was telling the truth. She knew that Kaiba Corp. had to do with dueling, but no one actually got around to telling her what it _was_.

"Well, that's hard to explain, but K.C. has to do a lot with it. Ya see my brother is the CEO of it; hence 'KAIBA Corp.', and I will be too, once I get old enough. Since he runs it, he works hard hours, thus making him kind of a bastard, but he's only nice to me." Mokuba explained.

"Awww, that's so sweet. I don't have any brothers or sisters. It's just me and my dad, and a bunch of his maids." She told him.

"Cool. So, I've lived in Domino City all my life, but I was adopted when I was younger, by my late step-father, I don't want to talk about that. Um…I like dueling, watching TV, the computer, video games, and hanging out with my friends, tell me about you" He said.

"Ok, I'm Melody Harting, I live with my father, he works in dueling as well, um, I moved here from L.A., in the US, a little while ago. My mom died from a disease, like I said. I was sent to live with my aunt, 'cause my dad works hard hours too. But then she died, so I was sent here again. I like the same stuff you do plus shopping, minus the dueling. Uh… I don't know what more to say, I'm not that interesting," She explained.

"Melody! Mokuba! Are you two doing your work?" Mr. Tan shouted.

They were immediately diverted from their conversation to Mr. Tan.

"Yes!" They yelled back in unison.

"Good," Then the teacher turned around and walked away.

"Wow. OK, Um…." Mokuba started to say.

"Yes…." She knew what was coming.

"You see, I really like you, and I just told you about myself, and there's this dance on Friday, and I was wondering," He took a deep breath, "If you would like to go with me."

"Wow, you just don't give up do you? OK well," She let him linger a little, just because it's fun to see him squirm, "technically you are right, I did say I wanted to get to know you better, and I did. So….yes, I will go."

"Really! That's great!" He jumped up and…

**Crash!** The beaker fell onto the floor.

"Oops,"

Mel giggled, "It's fine,"

Mr. Tan whipped his head around.

"What did you two do! I told you to be careful! See me after-"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Saved by the bell," Mel said, while running out of Mr. Tan's class with Mokuba.

Step two: get Mokuba as her boyfriend….check


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yeah….I kinda forgot to mention some stuff that might confuse you people so here it is….one-Mel came to the school in the middle of the year, I kinda talked about it, but I'm not sure if you guys got it. The other thing is I said there was a dance on Friday, but I didn't tell you the current date, so let's just say it was Wed., when Mokuba asked her. Yeah….Wednesday….**

Mel raced to the house after school, after she got off the bus, although she wasn't running that fast, considering her flip flops. She stood at the iron gates and pressed the speaker to let her in. The gates creaked open to let her jog onto the circular drive-way, and galloped up the marble steps. She was so excited to tell her father about how Mokuba asked her to the dance. For some strange reason, she felt like she always had to prove herself to him; make him proud. She didn't know why, but one of the conclusions she came up with was that, possibly, because he didn't really know her, she wanted to show him what he missed. Or maybe she felt that if she did this, he would like her, and realize that it was a mistake to send her away. But she wasn't sure.

"Hey, Anthony, is my father home?" She asked the doorman. She was a lot less mean now, because she was too excited about her father's reaction to the news.

"I'm sorry Miss. Melody, he is still at work. He works very late, I expect he won't come home until one or two," Anthony answered.

"Oh, ok then," Mel said in a hushed tone. She slumped into the house, and dropped her backpack onto the floor. She should have expected this, she _knew_ her dad worked hard, she was just so caught up in the anticipation of her father, she must have forgotten.

"Rose Marie, is there anyway I can see my father at work? Like can you get me a car or something….now," She ordered. She couldn't help it, her attitude affected her mood, and right now, she was angry. She wasn't one to hide her feelings, unless she had reason too.

"Of course Miss. Melody, anything you wish," She rushed to call a car for her new boss.

Mel sighed. As much as she was angry, she didn't like it when she took it out on other people. She felt bad that Rose Marie had to take that, she had no choice; it was suck it up here, or suck it up somewhere else. Mel pulled up a chair, and sat at the kitchen table. She waited for the maid to tell her she can go. And soon enough…

"A car is on its way, Miss. Melody. Is there anything else it can get you?" The maid asked her.

"Just bring me a Yodel and that's all, thanks," Mel commanded. At least she said thanks this time.

The maid left and returned in a matter of seconds with her snack.

_"God, are these people really that lazy that they can't get up, walk across the room, and get them something for themselves. I have a husband and four kids, and I do everything myself." _The maid thought to herself.

Mel got up, and decided to wait outside for the car. She needed to get some air; this house was way too stuffy. Her old house was small and comfy. This house was so big you could get lost, and she did get lost actually. What can one man do with so much space? Wait, she didn't want to know.

Soon enough, and sleek black Rolls Royce pulled up to her. A tall skinny man with shiny black hair (as a result of too much hair gel) with a black outfit and white gloves came out of the vehicle. She didn't know if this guy was her new driver, or if he was just a temp. Either way, she didn't care. He opened the door for her and she slid in.

The ride took about ten minutes, because her father was smart enough not to live too far from work. The car stopped in front of a huge building that read, Industrial Illusions. This was the first time she saw her father's work. She was excited to see what he did.

"Thanks….uh…..driver. I'll call you or something when I want to go home," She explained. He just nodded and went back in the car and drove away. He was pretty rude. He didn't tell her his name; he didn't say anything to her. Didn't he know who she is? Or more importantly who her _father_ is? He better watch himself, because she had power over him. Oh _God_. She was becoming an egotistical _bitch_. This has got to stop. But it will have to wait, because people where staring at her.

She walked in and asked the front desk lady where she could find the Executive and CEO offices. Her father was über big. The lady told her the 23rd floor. She politely thanked her, and made her way to the huge gold elevator. She rode it to the 23rd floor as told, and entered the offices area.

She strolled up to her dad's secretary and asked to see him. The lady, whose nameplate said _Sakuya_, nodded.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sakuya asked.

"No….but I know he wants to see me," She answered confidently.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't see him without an appointment," She told her in and obnoxiously high pitched voice.

Mel was not ready to take no for an answer.

"Listen to me, Sakuya; I _know_ he wants to see me. He told me to come. Now either you let me in now, or I let myself in and get you fired. I may be young, but trust me; I have _a lot_ of power over you. Now do you want to test me, because I can assure you, you will lose," She was about two inches away from Sakuya's face. The little secretary looked slightly frightened.

"And who may I say is coming?" The lady gave in. She was not in the mood to argue. Plus, this girl really did seem like she could get her in trouble.

"Tell him it's his da-," She paused, remembering that he told her not to tell her he was his daughter, "Tell him it's Melody Harting."

Sakuya pushed the buzzer

"Mr. Pegasus, a young girl named Melody Harting wants to see you, sir," She said.

You could hear him sigh. "Yes, yes. Let her in," He answered.

Mel just strolled by giving the lady an "I told you so" look. She just scowled in response.

She stopped at the huge wooden door and read the golden plate.

_"Wow, Maximillion Pegasus, CEO, nice," _She thought, as she entered the room, and then closed the door.

The room was big, but somewhat plain. There was a medium sized wooden desk where he father sat, surrounded by papers. There where two padded chairs in front of the desk, probably where clients sat, filing cabinets against the wall, and a plasma TV, so he could watch the news she guessed. And there, in a really big leather chair was her dad, looking straight at her.

"What in the world are you doing here!You should never EVER disturb me at work! I'm so busy, not to mention how suspicious people must be, because there is a twelve year old girl in my office! You could ruin everything! What can possibly be soooo important that it couldn't wait until I got home? What can possibly be soooo important that you could possibly blow everything to come here? And now I have to come up with an excuse to who you are. Why did you come here!" Pegasus shouted at her. He was waving his arms around to emphasize how angry he was.

"Um…I-I just thought you would like to know that Mokuba asked me out today, to a dance on Friday, and I said yes. He seemed to really like me, because he asked me again right after I declined, you know, yesterday. He also jumped up when I said yes. I also got to know more about him, too," She whispered, but just loud enough for him to hear.

He sat back down in his chair and leaned forward. "He did, did he? I suppose that is very important news. I guess there are arrangements that need to be addressed. Hair, make-up, accessories, is this dance formal?"

She nodded. "It's the winter formal, ya know for Christmas and stuff. It's like the biggest dance of the year until the spring formal," She answered back.

"Well then I guess I will have to get someone to get you the perfect dress, is he picking you up?"

Mel smirked. "That's the best part, I called him before and he said for me to meet him at Kaiba Corp…. at his brother's office," Mel was pleased in how well she did.

He father rubbed his chin with his right hand. "Really. That's fantastic. I guess the plan can be put into action sooner then we thought. Do you think there is a way to actually get _in_ his office?" He asked.

"Um…I'm not sure. Maybe I can try once I'm there or something," She responded.

"Well, we'll see. No leave me alone, so I can get back to work. We can work out the kinks later. Now NEVER interrupt me at work. Here, take my work number," He handed her a business card, "Remember, always use the name _Harting_, Melody _Harting._ If anyone knows that you are the daughter to Maximillion Pegasus, our plan will be discovered," He explained.

"I know, I know," She rolled her eyes, "It's the name I gave Mokuba too."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, she stiffened up.

"Don't you EVER roll your eyes at me again! I don't tolerate disrespect and sassiness from anyone, even if you are my daughter, let's make that clear." He looked her straight in the eyes, as he pronounced every single syllable. She nodded. That was all she could do, she was scared at his sudden burst of anger, not to mention she was still creeped out about his gold eye thing. A Millennium Eye was it? She was told never to talk about it though.

"Now go home, I'll see you whenever. Oh, I might have one of my employee's

come over to go over a plan with you, Damien, his name is."

"OK," she said, _"Ah, Damien again. I remember him. So he was in on this too,"_ She thought.

He looked at her and smiled, "Operation destroy Seto Kaiba is a go."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ok, I'm gunna skip to Friday, the dance if you didn't catch that….I'll sum up Thurs. He waited for her after class, had lunch together, etc. But nothing too mushy cuz they're only in middle school. Now in the last chapter I said that she and Damien would go over the plan, but I'm not gunna tell you what it is until she does it, o0o suspense….**

Mel's POV

Ugh, I was in hair, make-up, beauty treatment, picking and fitting dresses and accessories for about 3 hours. It was soooo annoying! People constantly touching and fussing with me! I got slightly costraphobic, not to mention slightly dizzy from all the products. But, the result was gorgeous if I do say so myself, and I do.

My dress was light blue and strapless. On the top half of the dress (from boobs to waist) were rhinestones going in stripes around my body. The rhinestones where put in the formation to look like leaves and flowers going around my body. On the left side (if I was facing you) the side was pinched, on the top half. On the bottom half there were 2 layers. But the top layer was gathered slightly at the top on the left side to. So it looked like that layer was on a slant. The bottom layer just went straight down. If you're not sure what I'm talking about, it was very, very pretty. It was stunning and fit like a glove. They said the light blue color went with my eyes and it was delicate like my body.

My shoes were dress shoes but open toed. They had rhinestones in the same pattern as my dress up the sides of the shoes, and they where white. The heels were high, but not overly high, so that I couldn't walk, and wasn't that _much_ taller than Mokuba, because I'm already taller to begin with. I had white gloves up to my elbows, and I held a blue clutch sequin purse in my right hand. I had a topaz necklace on, with a silver chain, topaz dangly silver earrings, and I silver topaz ring on the left hand.

I got a facial, before my make up to eliminate wrinkles and bags under my eyes, even though I'm only twelve. They waxed my eyebrows, legs, and upper lip, once again I was only twelve here! My make-up was bronzer and foundation, light blue eye shadow over white shimmer powder. The light blue shadow was only on my eye lids, but the shimmer went all the way up to just under my eyebrows. The people added a few sparkles on my eyes lids too, along with mascara. I had subtle blush, because my cheeks are already rosy, my lips were a shade of red, only slightly darker the shade of my regular color, and they had gloss over them. I had a manicure, which, obviously, was light blue with white tips, and a fireworks design (in blue) on each middle finger. I got a similar pedicure on my toes, only the design was on my big toes.

My hair, oh my hair! It was an up-do. It was in a bun, by they curled my hair so it was curly at the ends. The people put every hair where it needed to be, little clump, but little clump. But that wasn't all. To accent my hair they put little blue and white rhinestones, where they wanted it.

"Ok, are we all done here?" My father asked.

The fashion team nodded.

"Ok then….get out!" He shouted.

They all rushed out of the room, right after the hair people sprayed hairspray one last time.

"Oh, Melody, if he does fall in love with you tonight, then I don't know what will," My father complimented.

"Thank you," I smiled. It would all be worth the pain. In only an hour, and then I would be in Kaiba's office, just as planed. It will destroy him, what I'm going to do. But no, that won't be the only thing. There were much more plans to do.

"_Soon Mom, I will see you. Hang in there; I have faith in my father. I miss you, even if I don't know you that well. I heard you're beautiful; I can't wait to see for myself, even if that means doing some bad stuff along the way. Dad said it was the right thing to do,"_ I didn't know to where this thought was directed, but I hope she got it.

I was basically not allowed to move for an hour, not allowed to sit, walk, or anything until necessary. Everyone was afraid I would wreck the things the team did. I was smart and ate, drank, and went to the bathroom before hand. But, eventually the time came, where I had to go, and I was actually excited. The dances at my old school were lame, this one seemed it would be fun!

"All the stuff you need is in the purse. Get in and out. Do it just and we showed you, got it Melody?" My father told me.

"Yes, I won't let you or mom down, I promise," I vowed.

"That's right, what are the arrangements afterward?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. I might get to his place. If I do, do you want me to have a mini camera to plant there?" I questioned.

"Hmmm, that may be smart. Wow, I'm very surprised with you. You are getting very good at this. That seems like a good idea," He thought it over.

"Thank you. As long as this helps mom, I'll do whatever it takes. Now I don't mean to be rude, really. But I think I should get going, sorry," I hoped he wouldn't get mad like the last time.

He nodded, and waved good-bye as I slipped into the white Rolls Royce, with a new less rude driver. Like I said, if I'm happy, he's happy.

I arrived at K.C a little after seven, to be fashionably late. The building was slightly larger than my fathers, which angered me a little. But I had to keep my cool. I had to show no weakness. I had to do nothing that would make Kaiba suspicious.

I pushed through the revolving glass doors, and glided up to the lady at the front desk. I did feel a little embarrassed, walking into Kaiba Corp. in such a formal way, but whatever, I'll suck it up.

"Can you please tell me where I can find Kaiba's office? I'm supposed to meet his brother there," I told her. _"Ha, mention that I was meeting Mokuba, and they have to treat me with respect."_

"Oh, he is on the 25th floor," She answered.

Ugh, of course he had to be on a higher floor then my dad. God, this was annoying.

I walked up to the gold elevator, and waited until it opened, and then I stepped inside. I rode to the 25th floor, while running the plan again through my head.

**Meanwhile….**

"OK Seto, she will be here any minute. Now I want you to be nice. I really like her. I want her to meet you, and I don't want her to think that I have a loser brother. So just wait until she comes. Say hi, maybe chat a little, and then you can go back to work," Mokuba told his brother.

Kaiba just looked at his little brother. He was about to give him the death stare for calling him a loser, but he thought better of it. His brother looked genuinely happy. He didn't want to do anything to mess this night up. Plus, it was just for a little, and then he can go back to work.

**Back to Mel… **

****I stepped out of the elevator, and saw Mokuba talking to his brother. So _that_ was the infamous Seto Kaiba. He was a freaking teenager and he was already doing better than my father! Grrrreat…

Mokuba finally stopped talking to his brother, and saw me. His mouth literally dropped as I approached him. Hey, he had reason too, I looked dazzling, and for 3 hours of work, I better have.

"Get your mouth off the floor boy, you're catching flies," I joked. He quickly closed his mouth, slightly embarrassed, I could see.

"You….I…wow…," He attempted to say something, but I couldn't decipher, so I responded with a confused look.

"What he's trying to say is that you look beautiful," His much hotter brother translated.

"Why thank you Mokuba, that's very sweet. You look very handsome in your tux as well. I thought I was a little too formal, but now I'm glad I didn't change," I smiled my prize winning smile at him, "Is that for me?" I pointed to the corsage he was holding.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Here you go. I hope you like it," He put it on my wrist.

"I love it, that was very sweet of you. I didn't know you were going to get this for me, so I'm very pleased I got you this boutonniere, just in case. Here, I'll put it on. It even matches the white rose one you gave me!" I explained while putting it on him, "Um who is this?" I pointed to Kaiba, even though I knew _exactly_ who he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my brother, Seto Kaiba. You know the one I told you about?" He said

"Oh, of course! The one in dueling right? I'm sorry; I should have seen the resemblance. I'm Melody Harting," I introduced my self, as I put out my hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

He took my hand and shook it back.

"Likewise. I heard wonderful things about you, and apparently you heard things about me. You are probably the only person who doesn't know who I am in all of Japan," He told me. I thought this guy was supposed to be mean. I guess Mokuba must have talked to him. I must say. I do feel slightly guilty I'm about to ruin his company…..ok the guilt is gone.

"Oh, yes. Well, I just moved here from Los Angles, US, so I'm still getting used to the people and everything," I told him.

"Yeah, she doesn't even know what dueling is! I guess I'm going to have to teach her," Mokuba offered.

"Do you think you can?" Kaiba joked.

"Hey! I'm might not be the king of games like you over here, but I can teach!" Mokuba shot back.

"Well, I guess I'm going to be the one to find out, won't I?" I giggled, "Whoa! Is that your office! It's huge!"

"Yeah, I'm the CEO, so I get the biggest one. It's pretty cool, huh?" Kaiba bragged.

"Wow, look at the view, it is so beautiful," I giggled again, "I'm sorry, I feel like such a dork. This must be just like another thing for you guys."

"No, you're not a dork. I guess it is pretty cool for first timers. But haven't you seen an office before?" Mokuba asked.

Uh-oh… make something up!

"Well, not really, I guess, but not like this. My aunt was a teacher, and we didn't live in the richest part of L.A, so I never saw one this cool," I explained. I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

"Well, you can look inside if you want, it's no big deal," Mokuba offered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He had to let a little girl in his office.

"Can I, I mean it's not really the office that fascinates me, it's the view. It is so beautiful, especially now, when the sun is setting you know?"

"Yeah, here, we can go in," Mokuba said.

Perfect.

I strolled in casually, but as I passed by the desk, and lightly and discreetly put a small listening device on his desk, behind a picture of Mokuba. That way, we, well "we" as in my dad, could hear everything he says. I also managed to put a very small camera on one of the filing cabinets by his desk. Yes, the plan was in action. Then I stood by the window for a little, to seem like I actually wanted to see the view.

"Wow, Mokuba, nice pick. She seems nice, and hot," Kaiba whispered to his brother.

"Um thanks, I guess," Mokuba whispered back.

"Oops, we should probably get to the dance now. Sorry, it's my fault we probably are late," I confessed(ish).

"No problem, we aren't late. We can go now," Mokuba smiled. He was sort of sweet; he must have really like me. Too bad, too sad.

I walked out of the room and held Mokuba's hand. "Well, nice to meet you," I said to Kaiba. Then I walked out, knowing I did a job well done.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Ok so I'm not sure about this, but I want to clarify something. Mel might seem like a Mary-Sue, because she's "perfect". But I have to make it that way, so Mokuba will love her and move along with the story, because if he doesn't, then it screws everything up. Also, as you may of noticed, she isn't pretty on her own, people make her pretty. So as far as you, and I, know, she could be hideous and not pretty at all, people just make her up that way. So if you think she is a Mary-Sue, she might be, but she needs to be. Another thing is that she is evil, and misses her mother, so she isn't _all_ Mary-Sue.**

Mokuba and Mel were standing at the top of the marble stairs at the ballroom the school rented. They stood there for a moment, and then everyone turned their heads.

"Whoa, Mel, do you have some sort of spell? Everywhere I go with you something amazing happens," Mokuba observed.

"Well, I have my ways," Mel smirked. She was basking in the awe of everyone, this couldn't have gone better, and tonight is going to be so great.

Mel linked arms with Mokuba with one arm; while she lifted her dress with her other hand. Mokuba and Mel glided down the steps, onto the dance floor. She could see at the corner of my eye that boys were nudging Mokuba, to tell him "nice job".

_Yes, nice job indeed,_ She thought to herself.

"Wow, it's so…so, beautiful. It's, like, magical almost. I mean the dances at my old school were more like, bashes. With wild music, flashing lights, all that jazz, but here, it's beautiful, and peaceful," Mel observed.

"Or, it's just a dance," Mokuba grinned.

She smiled back, "Ok _fine_, just _ruin_ the great moment why don't you?"

"Sorry, it's just that it's normal like this. It's just another dance. You know you really have to start getting used to this. If your amazed by _this_ then I don't know how you're going to react if you see where I live, or what my life is like. You got to keep up, or keep out," He told me. She _never_ thought she would ever hear that from Mokuba's mouth. He was supposed to be such a sweet guy, she must really be annoying him.

_Shit, he wouldn't dare._

"Ouch, sorry if I don't live like you," She retorted.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" He asked, she guessed he was trying to change the subject.

"That would be nice, thanks," She answered. Then he left for the punch.

"Ugh, idiot, idiot, idiot. Ugh, ok. I have to stop, get back to perfect," Mel whispered to herself.

"Are you ok?" A boy came up to her. She thought she's seen him before. Messy black hair, deep brown eyes, crooked smile, where had she seen him before?

"I'm, fine. Why do you ask?" Mel questioned.

"Um, because I just heard you call yourself an idiot, like, three times?" He answered.

"Oh, yeah," She chuckled nervously, "That's nothing, just I, uh, forgot to tell my dad where the dance was, but it's ok, I'll call him later, if he cares," She answered, smiled at herself for the nice improvisation. Mel seemed to do that a lot lately.

"Oh, cool. So you came here with Mokuba? Lucky guy," He stated.

Mel giggled, "Thanks, that's sweet of you." She flashed him a bright smile. She could get used to this.

"No, problem, it's my pleasure. So, where is he anyway? He didn't ditch you did he?" He asked

"Yes, but only to get me a drink," She said, "Who is your date?"

"I find it nice that you think I have one. Well, Hana is my date, but she went to the bathroom, so I don't know how long she will be in there," He grinned.

"Oh," She raised my perfectly waxed eyebrow, "He's got laughs does he? Well don't forget, I'm a girl, so, technically you're insulting me too." They exchanged a lingering glance, Kane smiled.

"Kane! Hey bro," Mokuba appeared out of nowhere, with our drinks.

_Kane, right, Mokuba's best friend. I knew that…_ Mel thought

"Hey, I was just talking to Mel over here. I guess I'll go now though. I must see if Hana got out of the bathroom yet. I mean seriously. You go in, do your stuff, then leave. What more is there to do?"

Mel rolled her eyes, "More then you think, Kane, _way_ more," She told him, leaving some mystery.

"Great. Just when you think girls couldn't get more confusing, they do. I wish I could just go back when I thought girl still had cooties," He joked, and she giggled in response, "See you later guys."

'Wait, do you and Hana want to sit with me and Mel while we eat, I'm hungry. Is that ok with you?" Mokuba offered, the "you" directed toward Mel.

"Sure, I'm not that hungry though, maybe I'll have a little something," Mel responded. Actually she was _starving_, but she was wearing a very pretty and expensive dress, and all of the food was messy, "And I will even see where Hana is for Kane. I'll be right back… or not." She winked then went off to the bathroom. But unfortunately Hana just came out. Mel wanted to let Mokuba linger a little, to test if he would miss her or something. Oh well.

"Found her," She told them, returning moments after.

"Cool, lets eat," Kane said.

**-After eating-**

"So, Mel, do you want to, dance or something? Now, I'm not a great dancer, I must warn you, I have a history of giving people broken toes," Mokuba laughed.

"It's ok, these shoes happen to have a hard outer shell. I think they can protect me," She joked.

"Well then, here we go," Mokuba led her to the dance floor. Luckily, a slow song was playing.

He blushed slightly when he put his hand on my waist. She just took it as a compliment, as she put out her hand on his shoulder. Dancing was slightly difficult, because she was a little taller than him, not to mention…

"Ouch!" She yelped, and she lifted up her foot. Mokuba stepped on her foot, and she lied, she didn't have hard shoes.

"Sorry, sorry. I said I wasn't very good," Mokuba explained, with an expression that showed a little grief, regret for dancing, and embarrassment.

"It's ok, I'm fine, just, let me lead," She tried to make the best out of this situation.

She tried dancing again, but Mokuba did live up to his expectations, every three seconds she would wince in pain. This wasn't the dream night she was hoping for.

"Ok, Mokuba, um, why don't we do-" She tried to say, but he interrupted her.

"It's ok, I know I'm bad, let's see what the other people are doing, or we can go outside or something," Mokuba offered.

"Your sweet, whatever you want to do is fine," She said.

"Let's go outside, it's really pretty out," He said, as he led her outside.

Outside was so gorgeous. There was a flower garden and little pathways leading to various places. All the sculpted trees and bushes had white Christmas lights around them, but what was best of all was the little gazebo in the middle. It was wooden and painted white. The floor inside was a chestnut wood, and surrounding it was roses. It was like a picture on a postcard.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He whispered.

"Yeah, the gazebo is so cute," Mel told him.

"I wasn't talking about the gazebo, I was talking about you," He whispered.

She blushed. He really was a charmer, but it seemed so…practiced, like he had said that line a million times. Or maybe he got that from his brother. It didn't seem like something a 13 year old boy would say at the top of his head. Anyway, it didn't matter if it was "practiced" or not. He still thought she was beautiful, which means he hasn't lost interest in her, thank god…no thank the fashion team. She smiled at her wit.

"I'm glad you're having a good time," He must have noticed her smile, even though she was smiling for a completely different reason,"I was a little worried actually."

"Why?" She asked him.

He walked her to the gazebo, and sat down on the bench in it. He took a deep breath, "Well, to be honest, Mel, I wasn't sure if you would like me. I mean, you're my idea of perfect, so I'd never thought you would like me, ya know. I was just worried you would think this night was bad, and not like me anymore, as corny as that may sounds," He looked down, regretting slightly that he just said that, he didn't want her to think that he was a loser, or desperate.

Then she did something totally unexpected, but totally wonderful; she kissed him.

"Does it look like I don't like you? I think you're a great guy, I don't just say yes to everyone you know," She giggled.

"Wow, I guess you do like me, you know, this party isn't that fun, considering I can't dance, why don't we go to my house, I bet I can kick your butt in video games," Mokuba smirked

_There's that 13 year old boy again… _

She chuckled, "Yeah, I'd like to see you try, you are looking at the _master_ of all video games here. But its sounds like fun anyway, let's go! Wait…how do we get there?"

"Oh, right…maybe my brother can pick us up, or his driver," He suggested.

"Cool, sounds great,"

"Thanks, Charlie, is Seto home?" Mokuba asked his driver as he stepped out of the limo, Kaiba boys sure do travel in style.

"I'm sorry, but I think he is working late again, I'm not sure though," Charlie told him.

"Oh," He sighed, "Ok, thanks anyway…"

She stepped out of the driveway and was amazed that his house was easily twice the size of hers. What could two boys do with so much room? I can see why m father is envious of them. They had _everything_. The house itself was like five stories; imagine how many rooms five stories could fill up! There was sooo much land, it's incredible. It was breath taking, almost. I mean her house _was_ pretty big too.

"Amazed again?" Mokuba asked, following her trend of amazements.

"Nah, my house is pretty big too," She answered.

"Oh, that's cool, shall we enter? I'm just itching to see how much of a 'master' you are," Mokuba smirked.

"Let's go,"

They stepped inside and it was nice, but almost exactly like hers. The floors were a white marble, and if you walk straight, you would reach the kitchen with granite counter tops, and professional appliances. Then to the left was the huge living room, with big screen TV, juke box, couch, chairs, etc. Then to her right was the big staircase, pretty sweet crib.

"Would you like a tour?" He kindly asked.

"How long would that take? Five hours?" She joked.

"Well, I'll skip the guest rooms, closets, and maids quarters, unless you are interested in which closest can fit the most shoes," He smiled.

Mel playfully hit him, and laughed, "For your information, I only have two pairs of converses, three pairs of sneakers, four pairs of flip-flops/sandals, and five pairs of dress shoes," She explained.

"Well, that's eleven more pairs of shoes than I have."

"Ok, now you're _really_ going down in video games," They both laughed.

They went through various rooms such as the living room, kitchen, game room, casino room, dining room, sun room, bathrooms, and many others. But what Mel was really looking forward to was _Kaiba's_ room. The door was plainly marked, just his name on it, it didn't seem that spectacular from the outside, and what do you know, it wasn't from the inside either.

His room had a king size bed, a big screen TV a desk with a computer, a night stand, a closet and a couch. Not such a big deal for such a big shot.

"I expected better," She told Mokuba as they entered.

""Yeah, it's not that great, my room is better. But the couch is super comfy, you wanna sit?" Mokuba wondered.

"Sure, I guess," She answered. But as they went toward the couch, they passed the computer area. Mel swiftly, but quietly got a camera from her purse and dropped it, so ir faced the computer, therefore her father could see what Kaiba was typing. Smart girl. Then they sat down.

"Hmm, this is comfortable, I could sleep on it right now, but can I call my father? I didn't specify where we were going after, so I want to tell him I'm here," She told Mokuba as she stepped off the couch. She walked outside and dialed the number her father _specifically_ told her to dial, Damien's number. This was because, he was the head of all planning (besides her father), and also if Kaiba every suspected something, and if he went through her call list, he would never reach Pegasus's number.

"Hey, it's Melody, can I speak to my father please?" Damien's assistant was also aware of the plan. Whenever she would call there, Damien would always be her father. That was if anyone overheard (Mokuba or Kaiba) on her phone, they would think he was her dad, not Pegasus.

"Hello?" Damien's voice bellowed in the phone.

"Hi, it's Melody. I just want to tell you that I'm at Mokuba's house, with him, so you don't have to worry. I might be here for a little."

"How was the dance, did, everything go ok? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble at your first dance?" Damien said.

"No, everything was fine, I wouldn't get in any trouble, and I'm surprised you'd think that?" Mel said, putting her hand over her heart, and trying to sound hurt. What they were really talking about was the plan. Did she do it? Did she get in trouble? But they talked in code words so no one would think anything.

"Ok, ok. Have a good time, thanks for calling, bye," Damien hung up, now knowing how everything went, and would probably report it to her _real_ father.

"Ok, Mokuba, let's go see if you're a sore loser or not," Mel grinned

They stepped inside Mokuba's room. It was a lot cooler than his brothers. It had a king size bed, a big screen TV, a dresser, two closets, a HUGE book case filled with video games and DVD'S, another smaller bookcase with game guides, a wooden desk with a computer on it, nightstand, a mini fridge and snack cabinet.

"Your room is a lot more filled than your brothers," Mel observed.

"Thanks, I guess" Mokuba responded, as he got out the video games.

Mokuba and Mel battled in Disgaea games, and then the Tony Hawk games, all of which Mel won.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding. No one has _ever_ beaten me in any video games, except Seto when we were younger. But still, wow," Mokuba was stunned.

Mel giggled, "Sorry if I lowered your self confidence. I guess you will have to keep practicing. Hey, what's that?" She pointed to the deck of cards on his nightstand.

"Oh, that's my duel deck, for dueling, duh," Mokuba answered. Mel responded with a confused look. "Oh, right, you don't know what that is, ok, well mine isn't that good, because I don't duel anymore. It's not really mine anyway, it's most of my brother old cards. He would never give me any of his good cards, like his Blue Eyes White Dragon! There's only three in existence, well four, but it's a long story, and my brother has all of them. I begged him to let me have one, but he says 'you will lose it'," He mimicked Kaiba's voice, "Seriously though, I bet he would go crazy without it. I mean it's just a card. Oh well."

"Oh, cool. You know, it's getting late, and I should get going, sorry. I really had a great time tonight though," She said, while getting up, "Your one of the nicest and coolest boys I ever met. I'll call my driver and go home."

"Ok, I had a really great time too. I'll see you in school. Here, I'll wait with you," He offered.

"Ok," Mel agreed. They stepped outside and sat a bench and waited there with the crisp December air blowing in their faces. Then a car pulled up for Mel.

"Bye Mokuba, thanks for a great night," She whispered and then gave him a quick peck on the lips, before jumping in the car. Mokuba just stood there stunned.

**-In the car-**

Mel dialed Damien's number, and asked the assistant from him.

"Hey, it's Melody, I'm in the car, Mokuba isn't here," She spoke.

"Ok, so how did it go?" Damien asked.

"I met up with Kaiba, and made up a stupid excuse to get in his office. I put a camera and microphone on his desk there, they didn't expect anything. I also put a camera facing Kaiba's computer at his house, so we can see what's he's typing. Oh, and one more thing. I'm going to steal his Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards."


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Mokuba," Mel greeted, as she walked toward to Mokuba, who was standing by the school steps.

"Man, Mokuba, you are lucky. I mean she is hot. If that jean skirt is any shorter, it would be freaking underwear! Not to mention the top. Is it just me or are her boobs huge! Especially 'Be Naughty, Save Santa a trip' black shirt. I bet she is on the naughty list," Mokuba's friend Raidon observed. Mokuba punched him in the arm.

"Dude! That's my _girlfriend_ you're talking about!"

"So, I can still say she's hot. If she dumps you, I'm taking her, just to let you know."

"And what makes you think she will dump me? If anyone is going to dump anyone _I'm_ dumping her."

"Face it bro, you would never dump something like _that_." Mokuba just glared at him.

"Who is dumping who?" Mel strutted her way into the conversation, because she could. Ah, the perks of being beautiful.

"No one is, I hope. Anyway, let's just get to class, we are going to be late," Mokuba explained.

"We have like ten minutes, but if you want to go I'll go," She smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to a teacher about something, if you want to stay you can," Mokuba told her, with a little hurt in his voice, because she didn't say yes right away.

"No, I'll come," She flashed her pearly white teeth, "Let's go, we can beat the rush. Bye Raidon, Taro, Alex, and Kane," She waved, and then locked fingers with Mokuba, which made Mokuba blush.

"Um, Mokuba, do you want me to stop, like holding your hand and stuff, because you blush when I do, am I embarrassing you or something?" She asked after they got away from the group.

"Uh, no. It's just that," He looked down, his long hair covering his blue-violet eyes. "I never had a girlfriend before, so it's just a little different. "

"Aww, here, you're my first boyfriend, so we can take it slower if we want, like wait a little before we do PDA's," She reassured him.

"PDA's?" Mokuba was confused.

Mel shook her head and giggled, "Public displays of affection silly, now let's go get to class."

They separated to go to their lockers, and then go to first period.

"Ok class, I have news for you, we are going to do a project!" Mr. Tan announced, while throwing his sculpted arms in the air, the entire class groaned, "Hey, I didn't say it was good news, now I _am_ assigning partners, so at least you can have some fun. Here they are. Melody and Kane…"

Mokuba's heart sank. His beset friend was partnered with _his_ girlfriend.

_Well at least it's not Raidon_, Mokuba thought, _who knows what moves he would try. But Mel is better than that anyway. I trust her, and I trust Kane too. _

"…Mokuba and Hana, Akira and Kisho, Amy and Raidon," Raidon groaned. Amy was a total loser; he had to maintain his social status of "cool", "Takara and Greg, Naomi and Haru, Yuri and Blake, Jenny and Kai, Dayne and Yukio, and finally Mimi and Jiro. Ok, the project is life on the beach. I will hand out sheet of your assignment, and you can use the rest of the class to 'discuss' or in your words, talk about the newest music or something." Every student was about to get up and walk to their friends, when they were interrupted.

"Oh, did I mention as motivation for this project I'm taking the class with the best average, on a field trip to the beach! To 'study more beach creature'," He used the air quotes to say "that's what I told the principal, but it's really just for fun".

The class erupted in a roar of cheers.

"But that's only for the class with the best average, now go talk about your projects!" Mr. Tan smiled, because he hasn't lost his title of coolest teacher.

"Howdy partner," Kane pulled a chair right next Mel, as he flashed a gorgeous smile. Mel didn't understand this 'cool' thing. I mean Mokuba should be cool, because of his money and is hot brother, Raidon is a jock, Alex is funny, but Kane is defiantly the hottest, not to mention he has a great personality. So why was Raidon so cool, if all he has is sports? Whatever, as long as she was high on the social chain, then it didn't matter, and something told her she would be.

"So, what does it say on our sheet is our animal?" Mel asked, looking into Kane's deep blue eyes.

"Um…," He flipped through the pages, "You're not going to like this, but its hermit crabs."

"Why wouldn't I like it?" Mel questioned.

"Oh, well I just thought…"

"Because I'm a girl I think all creepy crawlies are gross, way to stereotype," Mel said, sounding hurt.

"Oh, sorry I…I didn't…"

Mel put her perfectly french manicured hand on his shoulder, "Kane, I was kidding," She giggled and flipped a golden curl behind her shoulder, "You're not the only one who has jokes."

"I guess not. So I guess we should go to the beach, and do some research or something. Take pictures and junk. I think we should both do research on the net tonight, about the crabs, then meet and compare; we will probably do that in class. Then we should meet to see what questions we could cover, and talk about presentation. We should probably go to the beach too. Can you go this weekend?"

"Wow, your Mr. Organized aren't you, we have like 3 weeks Kane, but I can go whenever. Can I have your number, so we can call each other? I don't have a screen name in Japan yet, sorry."

"Sure, my number is 555-0624," Kane said

"Kay, mine is," She looked around for a piece of paper, but then decided to write it on his hand, "My number is, 201-555-6452. It's my cell, I answer it more. And this way you can reach me and don't have to go through the maids and stuff."

"Cool," Then Kane and Mel started talking for the remainder of the class.

Raidon walked over to Mokuba, "Yo, Mokuba, you have some competition. Mel just gave Kane her number, and now their laughing. Oh man, she did the flippy hair thing too."

Mokuba glanced over toward them, and saw that they were laughing and Kane had her number on his hand. "Dude, Kane is a funny guy, and he probably needs that number to call her for the project, plus, Mel's hair is in her face, is she supposed to leave it there?" Mokuba told him.

"Ok, whatever you say, but I know flirting when I see it, and I can defiantly see some going on," Raidon informed Mokuba.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _

"Yeah, right," Mokuba told him, as he gathered his things and waited for Mel.

"Bye Kane, talk to you tonight. Oh and I think I can go to the beach this weekend," Mel waved to Kane, as Raidon passed Mokuba and smirked.

"Wow, you and Kane are becoming close. What were you laughing about?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, he was just telling me a funny story about how his sister tried crab and she liked it until she found out what it was and then she didn't talk to her dad for a week. He explained it better though. Oh, we are going to the beach this weekend, do you and Hana want to come I mean Kane still has to call me about the date, but we want to go this weekend," Mel offered.

Mokuba sighed in relief. Raidon was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. How could Mokuba believe she would do that? Was he jealous? Nah.

"I don't know if I can. I think I'm going to do some meeting with Seto,"

"Oh, well that's cool. Let's go get to gym," Mel instructed.

"And exactly how do plan to steal it? It's probably locked in a safe with cameras and stuff! And how will that decline the company. We don't have much time to think about useless stuff, Melody!" Her dad shouted on the other line of the phone.

"But if this card _is_ so important, he will be a wreck without it. He won't have time to concentrate or anything, he will be so worked up, I think it's a great idea," Mel praised herself.

"Well I don't, and even if you were to steal his Blue Eyes White Dragon, then it would take a lot of time to plan, time we don't have. I'll tell you what, I'll consider it as a grand finale kind of thing, but don't count on it," Her dad told her and hung up the phone.

"Don't count on it," Mel mimicked. She thought it was a brilliant plan, and she was going to find away to do it. She then hung up the phone and went back to lunch.

23….ding…24…ding…25. The golden elevator doors opened. She was there.

"Miss, can I help you?"

"Um, yes, can you tell me where Mokuba Kaiba's office is?" She asked.

"It's the second door on the right, but I don't think he's in right now."

"Well, do you know when he will be back?"

"Not for a while I think. You can wait, but I'm not sure if you want to wait that long. Did you wish to give him something?" The lady asked, noticing the basket of muffins and candy, and two sodas in her hand.

"Uh, yeah, but I guess I can't give it to him.

"I can give it to him when he returns, if you want," She offered.

"Nah, can you just buzz me into Kaiba's office?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but it will take two seconds."

"Ok, then, I'll see if he will take you in," She pressed the button, "Kaiba, a little girl wants to see you, it will only take a few seconds, she claims."

"No."

"Are you sure, you will turn down a little girl, how mean will that look?" She smiled at her.

Mel heard a sigh. "Fine, fine, I swear Rolls, I'm going to fire you someday soon if you keep manipulating me like that."

"So you've said, she coming in now."

"Thank you." Mel said in a polite tone.

She entered the office. It was as huge as the she remembered.

"Ah, Melanie or something?" Kaiba said.

"It's Melody. I came here to see your brother, but he isn't here. I wanted to give him this and hang out, but apparently we can't, so do you want it?" Mel offered.

"Um, just leave it. I'll decide if I want it later," He ordered her.

She walked up to his desk and placed it down.

"Er, I'll tell Mokuba you stopped by," Kaiba told her.

"Thanks, that's all I ask. He's a great guy, you're lucky to have him as a brother, you know," She smiled.

Kaiba lifted his head, and _almost_ smiled, "Um, thanks,"

Then she turned and walked out.

_Ah yes, Melody Harting, winning the hearts of all. Although, he probably wouldn't think that if he knew I put laxatives as candy, right before an important meeting with a client. Oh, I'm so good._


	9. Chapter 9

Pegasus sat in his abnormally big black leather chair, carefully gazing at the flat screen computer in front of him. Damien was hunched over his shoulder, and he too, was studying the monitor. They were in Pegasus's home office, complete with a table, computer, printer, fax, Xerox, filing cabinets, phone, TV, and his leather chair.

"Stop breathing down my neck Damien, I'm _trying_ to spy on Kaiba, and it's very hard when you are right over me," Pegasus announced.

"Sorry, boss, but I have to look too."

"Does it look like I care what you think? I don't, so just back off or-wait, he's opening up the Kawaki file, this is it!" He observed as Kaiba sat down in his own abnormally big black leather chair and dragged his mouse to the file. He clicked to open it up, completely oblivious to the camera watching him. The two of them were on the edge of their seats (well Damien didn't have a seat) leaning in closer as if doing that could somehow let them be there. This was it; this is what they have all been waiting for.

The Kawaki file was the deal that made it all happen. If Kaiba got this deal then his stocks would sky rocket, publicity would go up, and his invention would be a success. Kari Kawaki was a major business man. He was the one that patented and marketed all of Kaiba's inventions, such as the duel disks. His company also manufactures everything with a Kaiba Corp label on it. This man did almost everything to do with Kaiba's inventions such as, marketing, sales, providing the parts, and the publicity for Kaiba. This file was about Kaiba's new innovation. It was a duel disk, but it would me absolutely hands free. You wouldn't have to hold it or the cards. The commands were also all voice activated, not to mention the new easier and more advanced technology and special features. If this deal went through, then Kaiba would win it all. Pegasus had to face the facts, he could never come up with and idea better than that, or an idea that he could make. These files and those papers were all that he had to survive. He had to ruin it. He had to stop that deal, and fast because the signing was in a week.

"The odds are looking good for Kaiba. The budget is affordable, everything is accessible, odds are up for buyers, looks like this is a good deal…" Damien thought out loud, which was a bad idea. Pegasus's face burnt up to the point that smoke was almost coming out of his ears.

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW IF THIS IS A GOOD DEAL! I NEED TO KNOW HOW TO STOP IT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK POSITIVE OF KAIBA! YOU HELPING ME! SO START LOOKING FOR FLAWS!" Pegasus screamed. Although outside of the room, no one heard anything, because he was smart enough to make everything sound proof so no one can hear his business deals.

"Okokokok, I'm sorry, look! The phone is ringing!" Damien announced, trying to save his ass.

They both turned there attention once again to the glowing screen as Kaiba answered his phone.

**-Kaiba Corp-**

"There is a call for you on line Mr. Kaiba," Rolls spoke through the phone.

"Who is calling?" Kaiba asked.

"Kawaki Patent"

"Put it through,"

"Hello, Kaiba speaking," Kaiba spoke in his same deep emotionless tone of voice.

"Hello this is Kendra from Kawaki patenting, and Mr. Kawaki wants to know when the meeting is," A lady responded on the phone.

"Tell him that if he wants to talk to me he will call me himself. I am not going to talk to low class employees about _our_ deal," Kaiba slammed down the black phone. He was not the type of person to waste his breath with anyone lower than the best. He does not speak to anyone that does not need to know about his transactions.

**Pegasus's office-**

"Oh wow, that was a success," Pegasus grumbled.

"Hang on, it's ringing again," Damien informed him.

**-Kaiba Corp-**

"What is it?" Responded Kaiba.

"It's KP again…" Rolls told him once more.

"What do they want now? To waste more of my time?" Kaiba mumbled while rubbing his forehead.

"…"

"Fine, fine put them through, maybe they came to their senses and it's Kawaki," Kaiba thought out loud.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

"Kaiba here," Kaiba spoke into the phone.

"I always knew you were bull headed, Kaiba. Now when is that meeting?"

"Friday at 4:00 PM."

"Good, and that is where you will go over all of the money issues?" Kawaki questioned.

"I will talk about everything money, and the buyers," Kaiba said to Kawaki.

"Very well, I'm sure it will be good," Kawai answered back, and then hung up.

"Did he just hang up on me? No one hangs up on Kaiba. If I didn't need him, he would be fired right now," Kaiba shouted to absolutely no one as he slammed his fist on the top of the big wooden desk in front of him. Then he picked up his Blackberry and started programming things into the small handheld device.

**-Pegasus's office-**

"Ok, so this meeting is _the_ meeting. The one we need to prevent," Pegasus announced.

"So what do we do with the girl?" Damien asked.

"Well first we have two things we need to attend to. The first is we didn't get to put a camera in the board rooms. We have to do that so we know exactly what's going on. Second, we have to find out someway to get that blackberry. It has all of his schedules and information, Melody has to get it," Pegasus explained to Damien.

"That's great to know but the question is _how_."

"I don't know Damien you have to help too!" Pegasus shouted even though Damien was standing right next to him.

"I think that we should get Melody and Mokuba together on a real date first, because he will get suspicious if they hang out in his house and the office all the time," Damien concluded.

"Do we have that time?" Pegasus inquired.

"It doesn't matter; if he gets suspicious then it will all fall apart. I think six days is enough time, anyway. We have to do it, you know we do."

"Don't tell me what I know! We will do this, but it has to be soon. We have to boost up her image if we want him to like her faster. But not too slutty, we don't want her looking like a whore or to get Mokuba thinking any less of her," Pegasus noted.

"Ok, so that's the plan? But how will we get into the office? Or steal the Blackberry? We need to think ahead, and think of a plan!" Damien answered back.

"We will! We need to see how everything is going! What Mokuba thinks of her! Oh! Brilliant idea. We should plant a microphone on Mokuba. Then we can hear what he thinks about her, and maybe anything about business," Pegasus discovered.

"Good idea!" Damien responded.

"I know my ideas are brilliant. Now what are you standing around for? Get on that idea and think of a plan!" Pegasus ordered. With that final statement Damien walked out of the office. He passed by Melody on his way out, but didn't say a word. He didn't have too. Other than consulting the plan, he had no reason to talk to her.

She whisked past him too, because she had no reason to talk to him either, and she didn't want to anyway. He was very scary looking. He was about 6'6'', had black hair and a black goatee to match. He was very muscular; she guessed he worked out everyday. The worst part was that _look_. His eyes would squint at you, and then he would look down upon you, as if you were scum on the bathroom floor. It was defiantly a look of someone who you shouldn't get on their wrong side. All he had to do was lean back against a wall and cross his arms, and he would make the perfect club bouncer.

Melody saw her father in the kitchen, probably taking a break from work. Unlike Kaiba, her father actually ate. He was grabbing a water bottle and some healthy snacks out of the tall silver refrigerator.

"Hi dad, how was your day?" Mel asked.

Her father jumped, "Never scare me like that! I could have spilled this water all over my new Italian suit! My day was the same like every other, but yours are about to change…" Pegasus told Mel with a smirk on his face.

Mel wanted to mention that the water bottle was closed, but decided better of it, "What do you mean? Is it about the plan? What do you want me to do?" She questioned instead.

He sat down at a padded chair, and signaled Mel to come sit down too. She was slightly frightened of the task she was about to perform, considering Mokuba is getting suspicious, but then again, that made it all the more exciting.

"We need to monitor how much Mokuba likes you; therefore you have to plant a microphone on him. Can you do that?"

Mel nodded in response.

"Good next we need to up your status, where do you think you are in ranking of popularity?" He father asked.

"Well Mokuba is part of the "cool" crowd in the first place, so that makes me popular to begin with. Now I know they boys think I'm hot, because I always turn heads and they are always making comments on how I look. I'm still new, so I don't know if any one really knows me yet though," Mel responded back.

"That's great to know but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, sorry, I think I'm just under popular, but I'm rising up. That's only with the boys though. I don't have many girl friends," Mel added.

"Ok, so your image seems ok, but your personality needs to change. You have to make more friends, and fast. You have to be known. You also can't be mean, so Mokuba has no reason to hate you. Gain his trust. That way if Kaiba tries to accuse you then Mokuba will defend you, is that clear?"

"Ye-"

"Good, now go back to not bothering me."

Pegasus stood up, quickly walked back to his office, and shut the door. Mel stayed where she was.

'_But your personality needs to change'_ that one sentence kept ringing through her head. Was she not good enough? What was wrong with her personality? I guess she can never live up to her father's expectations. That's when it hit her. He truly didn't love her. She was stupid enough to believe that maybe her dad wanted her back, because he cared, but no, it was all to get _Kaiba_. He was willing to neglect her and change everything about her, for money and her mom. How was he supposed to get her mom back anyway? She is dead! Dead as a doornail! With all these crazy thoughts in her head, she needed to escape. She ran up the marble stairs to her room and was about to call Mokuba. Then, just before dialing the last digit on her cell phone, she realized she couldn't talk to him, it was all ABOUT him. So, she called the only other person she knew, she called Kane.


End file.
